Do You Believe Me Now
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Richie allowed this to happen. He allowed Virgil to fall for another man. He allowed his lover, his boyfriend, to fall for that other man. Then again, maybe he just couldn’t stop it.


Summary: Richie allowed this to happen. He allowed Virgil to fall for another man. He allowed _his _lover, _his _boyfriend, to fall for _that _other man. Then again, maybe he just couldn't stop it.

Psycho Chan's Note: Pisses me off I have to include Richie in a romance with Virgil in this one…Don't get me wrong, Richie's an okay guy…just not when he's fucking Virgil. Sorry…I hate it when I read stories with them…which just happens to be EVERY OTHER STORY OUT THERE!!! Make things worse, people put Richie with HotStreak! WHY!? The two really don't really talk on the show or the comic! Unless Rick shooting HotStreak counts an if so…you people suck. Stupid people…looks like I'm crying myself to sleep again…*sniffle*

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock…I don't think I ever well…but if I did you'd be seeing more of it on TV…or at least the comic…but the TV show is more fun. The characters are so much hotter…and Virgil just looks so damn molestable. The song belongs to Jimmy Wayne.

Do You Believe me Now

This wasn't right. This was wrong and sickening. Virgil shouldn't be with him. He should be here with his best friend. Someone who will hold him all night and not ask for anything but love in return. He should be here in Richie's room, with him and only him. He shouldn't be in his own room with another man, if that's what you could call that demon. But instead, Richie lays in his bed, alone and angry. As much as he wanted to hate Virgil for just leaving him like that, he just couldn't. He still loved him. Even if he chose the street thug over him.

_Do you remember_

_The day I turned to you and said_

_I didn't like the way he was looking at you_

_Yeah_

_How he made you laugh_

_You just couldn't get what I was saying_

_It was my imagination_

It was all Frieda's fault. She brought him into their group. One day, out of the blue, the brunette brought him to the park with her, where she was meeting her friends. Told them she was dating HotStreak now. It was okay then. It was awkward, yes, but okay nonetheless. Then, Francis only talked to his girlfriend. Only wanted Frieda. Then Daisy and Virgil decided to give the man a chance. Eventually, Richie caved in. after a couple months, it wasn't odd to see the red head hang out with Frieda and her friends. However, when the two decided that they were better off as just friends, things got weird for Richie. Francis continued to hang out with them, just as friends. It seemed that Richie was the only one who was bothered by it. Then things got worse.

_So do you believe me now_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_And I knew what I was talking 'bout_

_every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one that's holding you baby_

_Yeah me I'm missin' you way across town_

_So do you believe me now_

It happened by mistake. Virgil catching HotStreak's eye. The two heroes were just done with their date, and the blonde went home because of his curfew. Virgil had decided to just walk around town since Sharon was over at Adam's place for the night and Robert was gone overnight out of town for the center. It was late, and the young teen decided to head for home only to find HotStreak walking around the fountain, peering into the water's reflection. Without really thinking, Virgil wondered over the water fountain by the community center, watching the other man obliviously act like a child. Then the night air was interrupted.

"Having fun?"

Startled, the red head swings his body to see who it was that was talking to him only to move too fast and lose his balance. Virgil watched as Francis toppled his large body into the water, sending up plenty of water. The mocha skinned teen couldn't help but laugh at that sight. The sight of Francis momentarily caught off guard and now drenched in water.

Green eyes stared up in embarrassment as the younger man laughed at him. For some reason, HotStreak wasn't angry.

_I'm kicking myself_

_For being the one foolish enough_

_Giving him the chance to step in my shoes_

_Oh_

_He was bidin' his time_

_When he was our love was having a moment of weakness_

_He was there between us_

Richie was shocked when he arrived late to meet his friends to see how close HotStreak was to his boyfriend. They met up at a pizza parlor, all snacking on a large pepperoni pizza. The blonde had taken his place next to Virgil, hating how he kept talking to the other man about the car show that weekend. Virgil was laughing at how HotStreak was so interested in cars, and how the man's face lit up when ever they changed the topic to a different kind of vehicle. Richie hated how Virgil was giving him that look of…it was that look that only Richie was able to get out of the boy. And only him, well, until now.

That expression was something that HotStreak was able to get out of Virgil more and more these days. At the movies, after school, hell, even when Virgil was Static. It was that that killed Richie. Virgil as falling for someone else and he couldn't stop it. He tried talking to him, but Virgil denied it. This wasn't looking good.

_So do you believe me now_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_And I knew what I was talking 'bout_

_every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one that's holding you baby_

_Yeah me I'm missin' you way across town_

_So do you believe me now_

The heroes still dated though now it seemed half hearted. Virgil was always distracted. And Richie was always frustrated. Daisy and Frieda could see that their love was falling apart, but they didn't say anything out of fear that one of them would get angry. HotStreak looked oblivious to it, however, Richie was sure that he knew exactly what was going on. And that he was purposely breaking them apart. But, Francis Stone didn't have the patience for that, did he?

_Oh yeah I bet now you see the light_

_Oh yeah what's the use to being right_

_You're not the lonely one tonight_

This was the last straw. The blonde had called his boyfriend to see what he was doing, and to see if he would like to go to the movies. There was one that Virgil was interested in, but Richie wasn't, which was something that never happened before. Richie was sure it had something to do with HotStreak. He decided he should go to the movie or risk losing his love, which he tried to deny he was.

"Hello?" Sharon answered the phone.

"Sharon, is Virg there?"

"Nope. He went to see a movie with some red head." Sharon was distracted, doing the dishes she was neglecting for her studies. "Want me to tell him you called Richie?"

"N-no…" Richie sulked into his bed. "I'll just call him later." The boy pushed the end button on the phone. Guess that was it. He lost him.

_So do you believe me now_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_And I knew what I was talking 'bout_

_every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one that's holding you baby_

_Yeah me I'm missin' you way across town_

_So do you believe me now_

"Sorry Virg…" Richie took off Gear's helmet. "I think we're better off as just friends…" The pain of being a bother was too much. The pain of knowing the one you love is wanting someone else. It was too much. It was time to give in.

"Oh…" Virgil removed his gloves. "Well…if you feel that way…okay…" He smiles softly to comfort his friend. "I'm sorry you feel that way Rich…" He really did. He hadn't realized how they fell apart. He just couldn't see it. And with HotStreak in his way, Richie understood.

"Yeah…Me too"

Nothing more was said.

_Yeah_

_So do you believe me now_

_Yeah_

_Every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one who's holding you baby_

_Yeah me I'm the one missin' you way across town_

_So do you believe me now_

The blonde nuzzles his pillow in the dark. It was only nine o'clock, and Richie was already turning in for the night. He had called Virgil for the pages to read in honor's biology for tomorrow. Richie had been in a daze lately. When he called, he nearly hung up when Francis answered the phone, but remembered they were suppose to be friends. For Virgil's sake. It almost killed him that only a week after their break up the other two were dating. The thought that it was now HotStreak touching Virgil's body and kissing his lips tortured Richie. Nothing was right here. Francis use to beat Virgil. Used to call him queer and a faggot. Used to look down at him for being a geek. Richie deserved to be with Virgil. He loved him. He needed him. He accepted him for who he was.

Why did HotStreak get him? How did he win him?

Guess Richie would never find out. Guess he didn't know Virgil like he thought he did.


End file.
